Amor-Odio al superhéroe azul
by Aki.Electric
Summary: A Todoko nunca le habían gustado los superheroes y jamás le interesó conocer a uno,lamentablemente su vida daría un giro de 180 grados por culpa de aquel sujeto de ojos azules que llegó a su rescate.
1. Chapter 1

**Osomatsu-san no me pertenece.**

 **-** ¡Mamá! Quiero ser un superhéroe cuando crezca. ¿Puedo?

-Claro tesoro, puedes ser lo que quieras.

Bufó ante la respuesta que le había dado una señora a su hijo de 9 años. ¿Acaso no le diría que dejará de soñar con eso? Quería decirle a esa mujer que mejor preparará al niño para el mundo real, que pusiera sus pies sobre la tierra y mejor pensará en ser algo que si fuera posible, se creería algo así viniendo de un niño de preescolar no de alguien de primaria.

La castaña continuó caminando abriéndose paso entre la gente que iba en la misma acera que ella. Al pasar cerca de un local de ramen un señor algo canoso le extendió un volante que ella tomó.

-Gracias, ¿Qué es?-preguntaba mientras miraba el papel.

-Es nuestra promoción de "Martes de Super Descuento", por cada vez que un superhéroe derrote a los malos en martes presentando el volante se te dará un buen descuento dependiendo de lo que órdenes.

Se alejó de ella para seguir repartiendo volantes.

Suspiró. Ojalá llegara pronto a su casa para ya no escuchar nada relacionado con superhéroes.

Ella es Todoko Matsuno. Es una linda jovencita de 21 años, es castaña y acostumbra a recoger su cabello en un par de trenzas, tiene ojos rosas y vive con una de sus 5 hermanas y su padre. Tiene un lindo aspecto que hace que sea difícil de imaginar que ella odia a los superhéroes.

Si se quisiera saber porque razón le disgusta todo lo relacionado acerca de ellos primero se tendría que explicar de donde surgieron.

Hace 25 años aquella ciudad era el peor lugar para vivir: las calles eran un peligro, a nadie le gustaba salir y menos de noche, nadie podía darse el lujo de dormir tranquilamente a menos que deseara que le robaran con la guardia baja y los maleantes adoraban tomar todo lo ajeno, y no tenían problema en asesinar por conseguirlo.

Un día apareció un justiciero que acabó con una pandilla, los cuales no contaban con que el sujeto que creían indefenso tuviera poderes. Así es, superpoderes. De repente comenzaron a aparecer personas que decían haber descubierto recientemente sus poderes y decidían usarlos para atrapar a los criminales. En cuestión de días, acabaron con la inseguridad que padecía la ciudad.

Por una extraña razón, solo surgían héroes en ese lugar. Muy pronto personas de otras partes del mundo la visitaban para tener la oportunidad de ver un superhéroe en acción.

Líderes de otros países hablaban con el alcalde de la ciudad solicitándole que enviará a algún superhéroe a su región y se le pagaría tanto a la ciudad como al héroe que enviaran. Otros preferían marcharse por cuenta propia y establecerse en donde fueran a parar.

De ese modo, en aquel lugar los superhéroes se convirtieron en un factor muy importante tanto para la cultura como la economía, incluso superaban la fama de cantantes y actores, dominando también los espectáculos.

Las mujeres los amaban, las jóvenes fantaseaban con ellos, los niños jugaban a los superhéroes, querían ser uno de grande, los hombres si eran fanáticos de uno intentaban imitar su estilo.

En pocas palabras: todos sus habitantes los idolatraban.

Todos menos Todoko, quien había llegado a sus casa durante esta explicación.

-¡Ya llegué!

Escuchó como alguien corría en la planta alta de la casa y se asomaba rápidamente por las escaleras.

-¡Todoko, que bueno que has vuelto!-la saludó una rubia de piel bronceada y ojos amarillos.-¡Tengo algo que contarte!

-Ya me contaras luego Jyushiko, ayúdame a llevar las bolsas de las compras a la cocina.

-Por supuesto.-Le quitó dos de las bolsas que estaba cargando.

Ambas dejaron las compras encima de la mesa y guardaron los víveres.

Todoko estaba cortando unos vegetales mientras Jyushiko vigilaba que el arroz se cociera bien.

-Osoko llamó durante la tarde.-Habló la rubia.

-¿Y qué dijo?-Preguntó la castaña mientras seguía rebanando.

-Solo quería saber cómo estábamos, preguntó si no ha pasado nada interesante.

-¿Y que le contestaste?

-Que todo sigue igual que siempre.-Suspiró-Vivimos en la única ciudad en donde nacen los superhéroes y a ninguna le ocurre algo interesante. Es tan aburrido.

La castaña bajaba platos de un estante.

-Será aburrido pero al menos vivimos tranquilas. No falta mucho para que la cena este lista, por favor lleva estos platos a la mesa.-Le extendió los platos.

La rubia solo los tomó y se fue al comedor a acomodarlos.

-Espero nuestras vidas no sean así para siempre.-Murmuró Jyushiko quien desconocía que su hermana en ese mismo momento deseaba todo lo contrario.

Todoko se había terminado de bañar cuando vió a su hermana a punto de salir por la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿Adónde vas?

La chica de ojos amarillos lanzó un pequeño grito y se giró para ver a Todoko detrás de ella, tenía puesta una pijama rosa pastel, su cabello estaba húmedo y tenía puesta una toalla alrededor de los hombros.

-Voy a salir.-Respondió simplemente mientras sonreía.

La castaña arqueó una ceja, veía como iba a salir vestida la otra: tenía puesto un vestido blanco corto y unos tacones altos, no tenía sentido decirle algo acerca de su vestimenta ya que era un caso perdido pero algo le impidió dejar pasar esto.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Apuntó a su cuello.

Jyushiko se llevó una mano al cuello sin saber a qué se refería hasta que lo entendió.

-¿Te refieres a mi collar de perlas? Lo gané en un concurso. Era de lo que quería hablarte en la tarde.

¿No deberías mejor dejar eso? Alguien podría intentar quitártelo.

-No pasará nada Todoko. Además, combina con mi vestido. Iré a una fiesta y hablare con los chicos que estén ahí. ¡Esta noche jamás la olvidare!-Levantó los brazos enérgica.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo ten mucho cuidado.-Terminó diciendo la castaña.

-Aw. Todoko, te preocupas demasiado por todas nosotras a pesar de ser la menor.-Colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de tomar las precauciones necesarias.-Le dió un beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.-Ya me voy o se me hará mas tarde. Te veo después.-Se despidió estando en la puerta y salió.

Ahora Todoko se encontraba sola y sin nada que hacer.

No era algo muy alentador siendo una chica de su edad.

Llevaba un rato cambiando los canales y no encontraba nada bueno que ver. Bueno, si habían buenos programas pero eran de los que le interesaban a las demás personas. ¿Cómo era posible que no transmitieran otra cosa que no fuera de superhéroes en sábado por la noche?

Resignada dejó un canal de historia, mientras no tuviera nada que ver los superhéroes por ella estaba bien.

El programa hablaba de la fundación de la ciudad, se mencionaba que al principio era un pueblo minero pero se dejó de sacar metal de las minas ya que resultó difícil comercializarlo al exterior por lo que el metal extraído lo usaron para el uso del lugar.

Todoko más o menos prestaba atención a lo que contaba el narrador, se encontraba acostada en un sillón de dos plazas, revisaba sus redes sociales en su celular pero al igual que la programación de la televisión era nulo su contenido desde su punto de vista.

Que era el cumpleaños de un superhéroe, concursos para sus fans, que alguno atrapó un ladrón, que uno evitó un accidente, que las chicas preferían a un superhéroe que a otro, que uno iría a un club a tocar, etc.

Revisó la hora, iban a ser las diez.

¿A qué hora planeaba regresar Jyuhiko? Debió preguntarle.

Apagó su celular y siguió viendo la televisión.

Ahora se hablaba que pronto sería el aniversario 185 de una explosión ocurrida en las minas en la cual murieron todos los mineros que habían dentro de ellas. A pesar de que ya había pasado casi dos siglos, seguía sin explicarse porque ocurrió la explosión. Hablaban de varias teorías de hace años y unas recientes, como que había gas y al excavar provocaron una chispa que inició la explosión que a la vez, provocó temblores y cayeron rocas encima de los trabajadores.

La castaña miró hacia el techo pensando en como cada una de sus hermanas ya había conseguido hacer algo con su vida o había avanzando a una nueva etapa.

Todoko sabía que su vida era aburrida, tenía que admitirlo: era la única de todas sus hermanas que no salía el fin de semana por la noche y mejor se quedaba en casa viendo programas que nada mas vería un hombre retirado.

Pero todo eso le parecía un pequeño sacrificio con tal de no involucrarse con ninguno de los "dioses" que su ciudad tanto adoraba.

Apagó la televisión y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ya casi iba a ser la una de la mañana.

¿Por qué aun no llegaba Jyushiko?

Todoko la esperaba en la sala desde la medianoche, apenas la viera entrar tenía planeado jalarle de la oreja y preguntarle porque tardó tanto.

Un rato después se aburrió y subió a su cuarto, al fin y al cabo lo compartían así que debía ir ahí de cualquier forma.

-¡Todoko!

Alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de su recamara despertándola del susto.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Que ocurre!?-Decía desorientada la castaña.

-¡No adivinaras lo que me ocurrió!-Grito emocionada Jyushiko.

Todoko tardó unos segundos en entender la situación. Volteó a ver el reloj de pared de la habitación.

-Jyushiko, son las tres de la mañana.-Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos mientras bostezaba. Se puso seria-Un momento, ¿acabas de llegar?

La rubia se puso un poco nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos.

-Bueno, se podría decir que si…-sentía como su hermana la fulminaba con la mirada-¡Pero yo me fui de la fiesta a las once para volver!

-¿Y porque tardaste cuatro horas en volver?-Usaba un tono de voz en el que dejaba claro que no le creía.

-Es que…-bajó la mirada-intentaron asaltarme.

Eso fue suficiente para que se le quitará el sueño a Todoko.

-¿Intentaron asaltarte? Pero ¿Por qué…? Te querían robar el collar de perlas ¿verdad?

Jyushiko solo asintió.

-¡Te dije que no te lo llevaras puesto, que mejor lo dejaras aquí!-Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.-Bueno, lo importante es que sigues aquí y tu collar…-Se interrumpió.-Espera, ¿te asaltaron o no?

-Intentaron pero no lo consiguieron. Todoko,-la mencionada se puso otra vez seria por la forma en que hablaba su hermana-al fin lo encontré.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién encontraste?-se estaba confundiendo.

La rubia por fin la miraba.

-¡Al hombre de mis sueños!-sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La castaña ahora se encontraba muy confundida.

-Jyushi, creo que no te estoy entendiendo.

-Él fue quien evitó que me hicieran algo. Y eso no es todo, ¡es un superhéroe!-dió un pequeño aplauso al decir lo último.

La chica de ojos rosas procesaba todo lo que le había contado la otra, pero no podía evitar concentrarse en lo último.

Evitó asalto.

A Jyushiko la rescató un hombre.

Se enamoró de él.

Es un superhéroe.

SUPER HEROE.

-¡QUEEE!

-Buenos días hijas.

-Buenos días papá.-Saludó muy alegre Jyushiko.

-Buenos días papá.-Saludo Todoko, quien casi estaba a punto de meter la cara en su plato de avena y era rodeada por un aura oscura.- ¿Descansaste bien?

-Claro que sí, ¿y tú?

-Más o menos.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Jyushiko? ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó a su otra hija para ignorar el ambiente alrededor de la menor.

Asintió la de irises amarillos.

-¡Hoy dormí muy bien! ¿Quieres que te sirva tu desayuno?

-Sí, por favor.

El señor solo se encontraba sentado viendo como la rubia iba de un lado a otro para darle el desayuno. Se sentía afortunado de tener dos hijas que vivieran con él. Miró a la castaña que estaba sentada enfrente de él, la cual tenía la cara dentro de la avena y aun así conseguía ponerlo incómodo. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien. A pesar de todo, le agradaba tener a sus dos hijas menores.

Todoko atendía unos clientes antes de que empezará su descanso.

Después de lo que le había dicho Jyushiko no pudo conciliar el sueño, estuvo toda la noche despierta pensando, lo cual le cobró factura en el desayuno (se tuvo que lavar la cara y quitarse avena del cabello), se bebió un café apenas llegó a su trabajo para no estarse durmiendo, el efecto de ese café se estaba acabando así que se tomaría otro.

-Si quieres puedes descansar, yo termino de atenderlos.-Le dijo una compañera de su trabajo.

-Gracias.-Le sonrió.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de una ventana, le dio un sorbo a su café y comenzó a checar su celular.

-Hola Todoko.

Levantó la vista de su aparato para ver a su amigo.

-¡Atsushi! Ha pasado el tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó mientras el varón tomaba asiento en su mesa.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? El trabajo me tiene muy ocupado.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, si debes de tener mucho que hacer.

-Sí, de hecho…-la miró con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Hmp?-ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-Solo vine a despedirme.

-¿Qué? ¿Irte? ¿A dónde te vas?-Preguntaba curiosa.

-Me voy del país por asuntos del trabajo.

-Eso significa…-Ella fue interrumpida por su amigo.

-Que me ascendieron.-Le dió una sonrisa.

La otra se paró de su asiento y lo abrazó.

-¡Felicidades! sabía que podías conseguirlo.

Él solo se rió, correspondió su abrazo.

-Gracias por creerlo, Todoko. Se separaron.

-¿Y cuándo te marchas?

-Dentro de dos horas.

-Oh, es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado salir a alguna parte contigo una última vez.-Se lamentó la castaña.

-No importa, solo quería verte antes de partir.

-Eso es tan lindo de tu parte.-Respondió feliz. Duraron unos minutos más platicando hasta que debía irse ya que si no lo hacía el trafico lo atraparía y no llegaría a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Se encontraban afuera del local. Atsushi estaba dentro de su auto mirando por la ventana a su amiga.

-Bueno, supongo que pasará un tiempo antes de que nos podamos ver en persona.-se cruzó de brazos la chica.-solo promete que estarás en contacto.

-Por supuesto que lo estaré.-Encendió el automóvil, acomodó el espejo retrovisor y le dio un último vistazo a su amiga.-Todoko, yo…te deseo lo mejor.

La mujer sonrió.

-Lo mismo para ti.

Se alejó rápidamente en el vehículo, vio en el espejo el reflejo de la figura ahora lejana de la castaña. Golpeó el volante.

-Jamás se lo pude decir y jamás podré hacerlo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar la ruta que lo llevaría pronto a su destino.

Mientras tanto, la fémina miraba como se perdía a la distancia el auto de su amigo. Cuando ya no lo tuvo a la vista ingresó al local dispuesta a seguir con el trabajo.

Había sido la última en quedarse, su jefe le encargó cerrar la tienda hasta que se fueran todos los clientes. No le molestaba tener que hacerlo pero ¿Por qué debía hacerlo cuando eran las reuniones de chicas que hablaban de superhéroes? Lo último que necesitaba en la vida era escucharlas platicar de sus enamoramientos hacia tal superhéroe o cual era el mejor. Se fueron dos horas después de la hora de cerrar así que cuando por fin estaba volviendo a casa ya era muy tarde, las calles estaban solas y no había mucha luz.

Caminaba intranquila, la calle siempre era tan transitada durante el día pero ahora que era de noche no había ni una sola alma.

Aferraba sus manos a las correas de su bolsa, temblaba ante cada sonido que escuchaba. De pronto, una camioneta frenó a un lado de ella, del vehículo bajaron dos hombres que se le acercaron.

-Hola, ¿Qué hace tan hermosa jovencita sola?-le habló uno de los sujetos.

-Déjenme en paz-intentó continuar con su camino pero el otro tipo se interpuso.

-Vamos, no seas así.-Por cada paso que daba hacia su dirección ella retrocedía-Si quieres podemos llevarte hasta tu casa, pero antes…

Sintió que su espalda chocaba con alguien, no se percató de que al retroceder quedó adelante del otro hombre que le puso las manos encima de los hombros.

-¿Qué tal si vamos y nos divertimos?-susurró en su oído.

Rayos.

Intentaba resistirse, pataleaba, intentaba gritar pero le habían tapado la boca y la habían inmovilizado. Alcanzó a darle un codazo al de atrás.

-Tsk-se cubrió la nariz del golpe.-Muy bien maldita mocosa, que quede claro que intentamos ser amables contigo pero…-sacó una pistola de su pantalón y le apuntó a la cabeza.-Colmaste mi paciencia.

Tragó saliva nerviosa. ¿Dónde había un policía cuando más lo necesitaba? Le dio un repaso a toda su vida, sí que fue aburrida. Cerró los ojos y espero el sonido que se producía al disparar el arma pero en cambio escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose.

-Señores, creo que deberían dejar ir a esa beautiful girl.

Abrió los ojos y vio que los hombres miraban a un sujeto que se asomaba de un callejón cercano.

-¿Y tú porque te metes en lo que no te importa?-Soltó molesto el sujeto que la sostenía.

-Por favor my Friends, esta es una hermosa night. Esta linda lady ya debe tener otros planes no se los arruinen.-Decía el misterioso individuo aun sin salir del todo de aquel callejón. Todoko solo era capaz de verlo en su mayoría como una silueta negra, apenas si distinguía su figura en la oscuridad.

-No tenemos tiempo para ti, estábamos pasándola bien hasta que llegaste.-Habló otro de los hombres.

-A mí no me lo parece. Les pido de forma amable que dejen ir a la dama. No quiero verme en la necesidad de ponerme violento.

-Maldita sea, ¡sal, te enseñare a no estar alardeando!-Gritó el otro sujeto sacando también un arma de entre su ropa apuntando hacia el callejón.

-De acuerdo, gentlemen-dio los pocos pasos que le faltaban para estar fuera del callejón.

Todoko quedó estupefacta.

Y,a partir de ahí,todo el mundo se tornó negro.

Podía escuchar sirenas, abrió los ojos pero los cerró nuevamente ya que la cegó una luz.

-Oh, ¿ya estas consciente?-le preguntaron.

La castaña abrió otra vez los ojos y vio a dos paramédicos frente a ella, uno de los cuales tenía una linterna pequeña. Quiso levantarse pero no se lo permitieron.

-Estamos camino al hospital, no te levantes.

¿Qué? ¿Hospital?

-Disculpen pero ¿Qué pas…?

Se detuvo el vehículo y abrieron las puertas de la ambulancia en la que iban y la bajaron en la camilla en la que había estado acostada. Un paramédico se le acercó.

-Muy bien, no debes asustarte. Solamente un doctor revisará tu estado de salud física y mental.

-Espera ¿Qué?

Inmediatamente comenzaron a empujar la camilla al puro estilo cirugía de emergencia entrando al edificio.

-¡Todoko!-entró gritando Jyushiko. Se dirigió en donde se encontraba acostada su hermana.-Vine apenas me llamaron.

La chica castaña rodó los ojos. Debía conseguirse otro número de emergencia o asegurarse de que cuando llamaran a su casa no contestará la rubia. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió vestirse así para ir al hospital? Era más que obvio que intentaría coquetear con algún médico.

Entraron a la habitación un doctor y dos policías. El hombre de medicina se acercó hasta las chicas mientras que los oficiales se quedaron parados cerca de la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó el medico a Todoko.

-Bien.

El señor observaba unos papeles y después la vio.

-Me alegra decir que saliste bien en las pruebas podrás irte en un rato. Vaya, que afortunada eres.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Cuestionó la de ojos rosas.

-A que en comparación de los otros hombres, tú estás en perfectas condiciones.-Habló por primera vez uno de los policías captando la atención de Todoko.

-Y por eso queremos hacerte unas preguntas.-Dijo el otro.

-No omitas ningún detalle.

-Disculpen pero no creo que deban hacer que reviva esa experiencia.-Les dijo el médico.

-Lo sentimos pero lo necesitamos.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a discutir por algo y la castaña se enfadó.

-¡Dejen de hablar!-gritó la chica de trenzas.

Los hombres la miraron. Ella suspiró queriendo tranquilizarse.

-Por favor, alguien podría contarme ¡¿Qué sucedió?!-soltó alterada.

-Eso mismo queremos saber señorita.

El comentario dicho por un policía la desconcertó.

-¿Ni siquiera ustedes saben lo que ocurrió?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

Jyushiko le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

-No hemos podido averiguar nada.-Dijo con pesar un oficial.

-Intentamos interrogar a los otros dos sujetos pero ellos, dios…-tembló un poco-Ellos se veían realmente mal apenas llegó la ambulancia.

-Era como si hubieran vivido el infierno, no querían que nadie se les acercara. No permitieron que les tocara ni el personal médico.-Siguió el otro hombre.

-Y ya que tu muestras mejor estado de salud de aquí-el policía se daba golpecitos en la cabeza con el dedo índice-queremos que nos cuentes todo lo que puedas, no tenemos a nadie más que pueda hacerlo porque de haberlo, usted ya estaría en su casa tranquila.

La chica solo pudo parpadear, era al parecer la única testigo…

-Esperen, también había otra persona, ¿en dónde se encuentra?-preguntó al acordarse de él.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas.

-Señorita, no había nadie más cuando llegaron al lugar.

Eso era extraño. ¿Se marchó antes de que alguien los encontrará?

-Realmente necesitamos su ayuda señorita.

La suplica del oficial la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Observó al otro policía.

-Por favor.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-entró a la habitación un castaño con bigote y unos dientes grandes que sobresalían de su boca-¿Les dirá algo o no?-Caminaba con una gracia particular deteniéndose en medio del cuarto.

-Estamos convenciéndola.

El nuevo sujeto se acercó hasta su cama.

-Escúchame bien niña-comenzó a hablar-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo esperando. Así que cuenta todo ahora mismo.

Ella volteó a ver a los otros dos oficiales como buscando una explicación de su parte.

-Él es el detective Iyami.-Lo presentó uno de los dos.

-Estoy a cargo de esta investigación.-Dijo el tal Iyami.-Y si pudieras empezar para terminar lo más pronto posible sería estupendo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Si no queda de otra.

-Jovencita, deberás salir del cuarto en lo que platicamos con tu hermana.-Iyami le ordenó a Jyushiko que aún seguía al lado de la castaña.

La rubia solo asintió, se despidió con un gesto de Todoko y salió junto al doctor del lugar.

El castaño sacó una libreta y un lápiz de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Sé clara con lo que digas.-Le dijo a la castaña.

Ella asintió.

-Bien.-Le dio la libreta y el lápiz a un policía.-Asegúrate de anotar todo.-Ordenó mientras le miraba y volvió a darle atención a la chica.- ¿Qué esperas? Empieza.

Les contó todo lo que recordaba.

-Y solo recuerdo hasta ese momento.

-Tienes que saber que eso no basta.-Dijo el detective.

-Por favor señorita, haga un esfuerzo por seguir recordando.-Le pidió amablemente el policía que había estado anotando.

Le cansaba intentarlo, pero sí de esa forma conseguía acabar para poder volver a su casa lo haría. Cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en seguir recordando los demás sucesos.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?-la fémina no terminó la pregunta, no se sentía capaz de seguir hablando ante la imagen frente a ella.

El misterioso hombre que había estado todo ese tiempo dentro del callejón se había mostrado ante ellos.

Dios, mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

Era un joven que aparentaba unos 24 años de edad. Tenía el cabello negro y llevaba lentes de sol. Eso era lo menos extraño de él, considerando el resto de su vestimenta.

Traía unos shorts brillantes de color azul que al parecer antes eran pantalones y unas botas cafés, en su cuello tenía atada una bandana azul claro y tenía una camiseta sin mangas de un tono más oscuro que la bandana que tenía en el centro lo que parecía ser el dibujo de un arbusto de color verde. Ah, también usaba capa, era de lentejuelas azules.

Tan concentrada estaba en ver ese horrible atuendo que no notó que uno de los hombres que le intentaron hacer daño cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose el estómago y el que la sujetaba la soltó.

-¿Pero que demo…?-el pensamiento de la chica fue interrumpido por el ya no misterioso sujeto.

-Descuida, beautiful lady-se dirigió a ella, tomó una de sus manos y depositó un beso en ella-ahora estás a salvo, yo me encargaré de ellos.

La soltó y se detuvo enfrente de los hombres.

-Prepárense.-Alzo los brazos-Aprenderán a respetar la decisión de una lady.-Terminó de decir mientras realizaba una pose que a la misma Todoko le causó dolor, hasta parecía salir luz de él. A los maleantes les fue peor.

El que estaba hincado tosió sangre y se desmayó.

-¡Mis ojos!-gritó el otro mientras se los cubría con las manos, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo.-Es tan doloroso.-Dijo en un murmullo.

La castaña no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ese chico ni siquiera los había tocado y aquellos hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo mientras salía espuma de sus bocas.

El joven se acomodó sus lentes de sol.

-Vaya, estos men no pudieron conmigo. Bueno, eso les demostrara a no volverlo a hacer.-Se giró y se le quedó viendo a la castaña.

Ella solo lo miro confundida.

-¿Quién eres?-De todo lo que le provocaba dudas de ese tipo, eso fue lo único que se sintió capaz de preguntarle.

-¿Quién soy yo?-él sonrió, era como si hubiera estado esperando que le preguntará eso-Yo solo soy un sujeto que no puede ver como las personas le hacen daño a otras.-Empezó a caminar hacia ella-Soy quien procura el bienestar de los débiles y se encarga de que los pecadores reciban su castigo y no salgan impunes.

Todoko tembló cuando lo tuvo frente suyo.

-Yo soy Blue Prince-Dijo orgulloso a la vez que colocaba los brazos en jarra y sostenía una rosa entre los dientes.

Oh, maldita sea. El dolor estaba volviendo, ella ya ni se acordaba que sufría por culpa de ese tipo.

Se escucharon patrullas a lo lejos.

-Well, es hora de que vaya. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho.-Le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia el callejón por donde había llegado.

A punto de ingresar en él, se detuvo y giró la cabeza para ver por última vez a la mujer.

-Hasta pronto,-se bajó un poco los lentes, permitiéndole a Todoko ver por primera vez los ojos azules del joven-my beautiful girl.

Dicho eso ultimo desapareció por aquel callejón.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el dolor se volviera tan insoportable que se desplomó en el suelo y quedó tendida ahí mismo.

"¿Pero qué clase de sujeto era ese?"

Fue lo último que cruzó su mente antes de ceder y caer en la inconciencia.

-Y entonces te desmayaste-confirmó Iyami.

La joven solo asintió.

-De acuerdo.-El detective se volteó a ver a los otros dos oficiales.- ¿Anotaste todo?

El policía que estuvo escribiendo asintió y le entregó la libreta y el lápiz.

-Entonces eso sería todo-dijo mientras guardaba la libreta y el lápiz de nuevo en su pantalón.

Los policías salieron del cuarto y entró inmediatamente Jyushiko.

-¿Ya terminaron?-preguntó la rubia.

-Si tenemos todo lo que nos interesaba saber por parte de tu hermana.-Respondió Iyami quien aún no había salido de ahí.-Alcancé a escuchar que un chico te salvó de esos hombres-Le dijo Jyushiko a Todoko.

-Si…-Le confirmó a su hermana.-Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien se haya atrevido a enfrentarse a dos hombres armados solo para defender a una chica en medio de la noche.

-No veo de que te sorprendes.

Lo dicho por el detective captó la atención de la chica en la camilla.

-¿Qué intenta decir?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Solo hay un tipo de persona que haría algo así.-Apartó su mirada de un espejo en el que se había estado viendo para poder observar a la chica rosa. Él comenzó a jugar con el extremo de su bigote-Te rescató un superhéroe.

Lo último dejó en shock a la de trenzas.

-Aunque no sé si puede decir que fue de ayuda ya que por lo que has explicado su sola presencia es muy dolorosa.-Dijo a la vez que extendía sus brazos en un gesto de duda.

-¡Guau! ¿Escuchaste Todoko? ¡Te rescató un superhéroe, como a mí!-soltó emocionada Jyushiko.

-P-Pero debe ser imposible-tartamudeó la castaña-No puede ser que haya sido un superhéroe quien lo hizo.-Intentaba convencerse de lo contrario más así misma que a los otros.

-Pff, por favor-Rodó los ojos Iyami.-Te salvó a costa de su vida, dijo que era su deber y hasta iba vestido ridículamente. Obviamente era un superhéroe.-Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Quién más hace eso?

-¡Un policía!-gritó en respuesta.

-Hmp-el castaño volvió a jugar con su bigote.-Si, es verdad-Posó su brazo izquierdo en su cadera y la mano derecha la elevó en un gesto de superioridad-El uniforme de los policías es ridículo.

-¡No sea malo detective Iyami!-gritó desde afuera de la habitación un policía.

-¿No se supone que se habían ido?-preguntó enojado el castaño.

-No nos podemos ir sin usted, vino con nosotros ¿recuerda?-le respondieron.

-Disculpen, les debo pedir que no griten. Esto es un hospital-Se escuchó que una mujer les decía a los policías de afuera.

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron ambos.

Alguien abrió la puerta, era una enfermera pelinegra.

-¿Es usted el detective Iyami?-preguntó mientras observaba al único hombre del cuarto.

-Así es, detective Iyami a su servicio.-Le extendió una tarjeta de presentación a la mujer.-Dígame, ¿ha estado alguna vez en Francia?

La enfermera negó nerviosa.

-Le debo pedir que salga de la habitación. Sus compañeros me contaron que deben marcharse.

Él solo suspiró.

-De acuerdo, ya voy.-Estando a punto de salir miró a la chica de ojos rosas.-A ti también te deje una tarjeta, la tiene tu hermana.-Finalmente salió del cuarto.

-Oh, es cierto.-La chica de piel bronceada buscó en su bolso y sacó de ahí un pequeño rectángulo blanco.-Aquí tienes.-Se lo extendió a su consanguínea.

Parpadeó confusa al ver que no tomaba la tarjeta.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que Todoko se había desmayado.

¿La razón del desmayo?

Muy simple:

La pobre chica tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que un superhéroe fue quien la rescató.

"¿Por qué a mí?" fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar inconsciente por segunda vez en la noche.

 **Hola, si estás leyendo esto significa que le diste una leída a mi fic o simplemente te dirigiste directo a esta nota de autor para ver de que va el fic.**

 **La idea la he tenido en la cabeza desde hac meses, la historia se desarrollará dentro de un AU en donde existen los superhéroes. A mi hermana le gustó la idea así que decidí escribirla y publicarla. No saldrán todos los Osomatsu ni las Chicamatsu, pero si se les mencionará a quienes no salgan a lo largo de la historia. Ya he elegido quienes serán superhéroes y quienes serán los villanos, otros personajes solo serán personas normales. Lamento si algún personaje salió Ooc, es mi primer fic del a alguien no le gustó la actitud de Todoko solo quiero decir que su forma de actuar tiene una explicación (si, es debido a que odia a los superhéroes), a su tiempo llegará la razón de porque su odio a ellos, tan solo esperen, aunque no lo parezca eso influirá en la historia por esa razón no puedo revelarlo tan pronto.**

 **Ni siquiera debería escribir esto, la otra historia que tengo no la he actualizado y estoy publicando esta. Dios mío, mis lectores van a matarme.**

 **Otra cosa, ¿quieren que les vaya revelando las parejas que habrán o prefieren descubrirlas?**

 **Agradezco el tiempo que dedicaron para leer todo esto. No prometo actualizaciones rápidas, dado que entraré a la facultad (adiós tiempo libre, hola estrés).**

 **Es todo por ahora, pasen buenos ¿Días? ¿Tardes? ¿Noches? Lo que sea en donde viven.**

 **Hasta no muy pronto.**


	2. Sin escapatoria

**Osomatsu san no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 2: Sin escapatoria**

Todoko había estado dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, intentaba conciliar el sueño pero no podía. Ella simplemente no lograba entender.

¡¿POR QUE DE TODAS LAS CHICAS EXISTEN EN EL MUNDO A ELLA LE TOCO SER SALVADA POR UN SUPERHEROE?!

Infló sus cachetes molesta. Ella no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal, hizo lo que haría cualquier otro día de su vida, asi que ¿en que se equivocó?

Bueno, talvez debía agradecer que de no ser por ese sujeto ahora estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Aunque ¿realmente debía agradecerle? El sujeto demostró ser capaz de hacer sentir dolor a alguien sin siquiera tocarle.

Hizo una mueca. Tan solo pensar en él le dolía.

Eso explicaba porque todo el día había tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Desde que salió del hospital, no pudo evitar recordar constantemente en lo que había pasado anoche.

Jyushiko se había mostrado muy feliz.

"Nuestras vidas al menos no fueron aburridas gracias a eso." Le dijo al llegar a casa, refiriéndose a que ambas las habían salvado dos superhéroes en dos noches seguidas.

Si pensaba en eso era extraño, en dos noches seguidas a ambas las salvó un superhéroe.

¿Acaso se trataba de una extraña coincidencia?

Si, debía tratarse de eso: una coincidencia.

Las probabilidades de que volvieran a ocurrir eran pocas, así que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Con eso en mente, se acomodó lo mejor posible en su cama, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Mañana sería un día como cualquier otro.

Laboraba como siempre en aquella tienda de café en la que trabaja desde hace años. No ocurría casi nada interesante, era un lugar donde la gente de clase compraba o tomaba ahí mismo su café o cualquiera de las otras bebidas que tuvieran. Por esas razones había decidido trabajar en ese lugar, no solo tenía una ambiente agradable, también contaba con un buen sistema de vigilancia que mantenía alejados a los ladrones. Y sin ladrones, no había necesidad de un superhéroe.

Sonrió al recordar lo último.

Todoko Matsuno jamás necesitaría a un superhéroe.

Pasadas las horas, la castaña seguía atendiendo clientes. De vez en cuando, los hombres la alagaban y ella les devolvía el cumplido o solo les sonreía, pero cuando la molestaban ella solo les pedía que le dejaran tranquila o se vería en la necesidad de llamar al gerente o a la policía.

Estaba atardeciendo. Dentro del local había pocos clientes. Todoko recogía las tazas y la basura de las mesas que estaban vacías.

Se escuchó que alguien entraba a la tienda.

-¡Todoko!-la llamó una de sus compañeras que atendía a una mujer-¿Podrías atender a los clientes que acaban de entrar?

Ella asintió.

Se acercaba a la mesa recién ocupada mientras sacaba una libreta y un lápiz de su delantal.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Qué desean ordenar?-preguntó lista para anotar el pedido.

-Por favor, a mí tráeme un café capaz de calentar mi corazón.

Ella quedó confundida. Seguía esperando que le pidieran algo para anotarlo.

-Solo tráele un café a este pedazo de…-habló otro con voz fastidiada.

-Ichimatsu, my brother ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar así frente a una mujer?

Escucho como, el que suponía era Ichimatsu, chasqueaba la lengua.

-Aunque es muy considerado de tu parte pedir por mí,brother.¿Tu qué pedirás?

El otro se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-U-Un postre estaría bien.-Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Cuál le gustaría probar?-le preguntó la chica.

-El que sea, cualquiera está bien.

Anotó la orden y se fue por los pedidos.

Se acercó nuevamente y les entregó el café y el postre.

Vio como uno de ellos tomaba el postre y comenzaba a comerlo.

Se iba a dar la vuelta pero la detuvo una voz.

-Thanks, beautiful girl.

Espera un momento…

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Miró al cliente, algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Era un joven, cabello negro y usaba lentes de sol. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla que eran sujetados por un cinturón que tenía una hebilla de calavera y tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero.

Sobraba decirlo pero: su estilo era doloroso.

Tal vez se le quedo viendo mucho tiempo porque él bajó sus lentes para verla mejor. Ahora sabía que el otro tenía ojos azules. Él sonrió.

Oh no, sabía que conocía eso de algún lugar, o más bien, de alguien.

-L-Lo siento, ¿podría repetir lo que dijo?-pidió sumamente nerviosa.

Él asintió.

-Dije: Thanks,beautiful girl.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Ella solo quería pellizcarse y despertar. Quería que alguien le dijera que lo habían pasado estos días no eran más que su imaginación jugándole bromas. Pero ella sabía que, gracias a esos ojos azules que continuaban observándola, que no se trataba nada de eso.

Ichimatsu, que había estado muy tranquilo comiendo su postre, apartó su vista de su platillo para ver que la mesera seguía parada donde mismo desde hace unos minutos y se veía muy pálida.

-Karamatsu, ¿Por qué si…?-no terminó la pregunta ya que ella se desmayó, no alcanzó a tocar el suelo ya que el chico de ojos azules la atrapó a tiempo.

-¡Todoko!-gritó una de las compañeras de la fémina. Se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó otra de las que trabajaban ahí.

-No lo sé,-respondió él que la cargaba-simplemente se desmayó pero logré atraparla.

-¡Iré por el botiquín!-Corrió una de las chicas al cuarto de empleados.

-Oye.-Le habló Ichimatsu a la otra empleada.-Deberías ir por un vaso de agua, probablemente solo estaba deshidratada y por eso se desmayó.

La otra asintió y se fue por lo que pidió.

Una vez solos esos dos, Ichimatsu le habló a Karamatsu.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora a esta chica, Kusomatsu?

El otro lo vio sorprendido.- ¿Por qué asumes que le hice algo?-preguntó.

-No sé, eres el único que conozco capaz de provocar esto sin tocar a alguien.-Respondió como si fuera muy obvio que el tenía la culpa.

Karamatsu solo parpadeó.

Se despertó, estaba en el cuarto de empleados. Se levantó, vio que había estado acostada en la mesa de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?

Todoko se giró, una de sus compañeras estaba sentada a su lado.

Ella solo asintió.

-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó.

-Sufriste un desmayo pero te trajimos aquí en lo que despertabas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me desmayé?

Su compañera checó un reloj que había en la pared.

-Casi una hora.-La chica le pasó un vaso con agua.-Ten, debes tener sed.

Ella asintió mientras agarraba el vaso gustosa.

La castaña bebía el agua y se puso a pensar por que se había desmayado.

-De hecho,-la sacó de sus pensamientos la otra-un cliente se preocupó, pidió que le avisáramos si estabas bien.

La otra se ahogó con el agua y comenzó a toser mucho. Ahora recordaba lo que había pasado. Su compañera le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupada.

-Si.-Respondió y tosió un poco más.-Por accidente lo sorbí.-Ya sintiéndose mejor le volvió a hablar.-Dijiste que un cliente se preocupó. ¿N-No sabes si él sigue ahí?-preguntó algo nerviosa.

La otra parpadeó.

-Creo que no se ha ido.,-se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación-, dijo que no se iría hasta asegurarse de que estabas bien.

Apenas tomó el pomo de la puerta pero le impidió salir la chica de trenzas.

-No será necesario que le digas, yo lo hago.-Sonreía Todoko.

La otra también sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

La castaña salió del cuarto de empleados. Pudo ver que el joven seguía sentado en la misma mesa con su acompañante. Respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Los otros la observaron cuando se detuvo frente de su mesa.

-Escuche que te preocupaste por mi.-Le habló al otro.

Él sonrió.

-Me preocupa el bienestar de las personas a mí alrededor.-Respondió mientras sonreía y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ella solo carraspeó.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero como puedes ver estoy bien.-Hizo notar su estado.-Así que ya puedes irte.

El acompañante del joven que había estado callado, miró al otro.

-¿Qué te dije? Está bien, ya vámonos.-Le dijo molesto.

-De acuerdo, my brother.-Se levantó de su asiento.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del local.

-¡Espera!

Los dos voltearon a verla.

-Mi turno termina en una hora, ¿podrías esperarme?

No había que ser muy listo para saber que le hablaba al chico de ojos azules.

-Como gustes.-Sonrió al salir por la puerta seguido por el otro chico que tenía una expresión molesta.

Ya había pasado una hora, ya podía volver a su casa pero algo le pedía que posponer el momento. ¿Que se lo pedía? Su instinto de supervivencia, pero no sabía porque.

Se preguntaba porque razón le había pedido al otro que la esperará, y luego se acordó, tenía preguntas y él tenía las respuestas.

Ella iba a dejar que se fuera, esperando que una vez atravesará la puerta de la tienda saliera de sus vida, pero desgraciadamente, sentía mucha curiosidad por el sujeto y para cuando se dio cuenta le había pedido que la esperará.

Ninguna chica le pide a un extraño que la esperé, nadie hace eso.

Tenía que calmarse, solo era cosa de dirigirse a él, preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber y después marcharse y fingir que nada raro ha pasado.

Con eso en mente, se despidió de sus compañeras y salió del lugar.

A un costado, estaba el tipo doloroso recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada en la pared. Parecía querer transmitir una imagen de chico malo o algo así ya que no se había quitado los lentes de sol a pesar de que ya había anochecido.

Él la volteó a ver.

-Te he estado esperando.

-¿Enserio has estado aquí toda una hora?-le cuestionó al varón.

-Tal y como me lo pediste.-Metió una de sus manos en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó de ahí una paleta de color azul.- ¿Quieres?-Se la ofreció.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza. No había tiempo que perder, si iba a preguntarle debía hacerlo rápido.

-Quiero preguntarte si acaso tú…

Se vio interrumpida por el ruido que se escuchaba venir de un callejón al otro lado de la calle.

De ahí salió un chico pelinegro vestido con una polera morada, pantalones y zapatos. Lo reconoció como el acompañante del tipo que tenía frente a ella, no olvidaría su cara de odiar el mundo que parecía tener cuando estaba alrededor del otro.

-¿Ya terminaron?-Se acercó hasta ellos enojado.-Quiero irme a casa.

-Puedes irte adelantando Ichimatsu.-Le contestó el de lentes.

-Tú tienes las llaves, Kusomatsu.-Le dijo después de chasquear la lengua.

El otro se palmeó por encima de la ropa hasta que sacó de su chaqueta un juego de llaves.

-Aquí tienes.-Le acercó las llaves al otro.

El de polera morada solo las tomó.

-Te dejare afuera en venganza.-Le amenazó.

Todoko miraba primero a uno y luego al otro. Eran iguales, excepto por el color de ojos del chico de polera ya que los tenia de color violeta.

-¿Ustedes son gemelos?-les preguntó.

Ellos voltearon a verla.

-Te equivocas,-le respondió el chico de chaqueta de cuero-somos sextillizos.

Se quedó paralizada.

-Yo también soy una sextilliza.-Susurró.

Los hombres ahora la miraban con cara de no creérselo.

-¿Quién lo diría?-Habló el de lentes-El mundo es como un pañuelo. Jamás esperé conocer a una sextilliza.-Termino alegre.- ¿Cuál es your name?-Le preguntó a ella.

Por fin reaccionó la chica y recordó lo que debía hacer.

-Soy Todoko.-Lo miro determinada.- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-I´m Karamatsu.-Se presentó, después señaló al otro.-Y él es my brother Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu gruñó, después se puso un cubre bocas y les dio la espalda.

-A ella solo le interesa hablar contigo, yo me voy.

Y se fue caminando.

Todoko tuvo que llamar la atención de Karamatsu ya que él no dejaba de ver por donde se había ido su hermano.

-Oye, necesito que me respondas algo.-Dijo la chica de trenzas.

-Lo siento, me distraje.-Se disculpó.-No puedo evitar estar al pendiente del bienestar de mis hermanos, es mi deber de hermano mayor después de todo.

Ella sabía lo que era preocuparse por sus hermanas, pero ella era la menor.

Llegaron a un puente, el hombre se apoyó en el barandal mientras ella lo miraba sin acercarse a la orilla.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que responda?-pregunto mientas se metía a la boca una paleta.

Bien, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Tu eres Blue Prince?-Preguntó sin rodeos.

El otro casi se ahoga con la paleta, se la sacó rápidamente de la boca.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Eres muy obvio, y más por tu forma de hablar.-Contestó de forma sencilla.

Él se rio.

-Eso es tan extraño. Por lo general ninguna de las personas que salvó o atrapó me recuerda. Es como si nunca me hubieran conocido.

Ella se sintió un poco mal por él pero aun así siguió preguntando.

-¿Eres un superhéroe?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Estiró los brazos mientras contestaba como si le demostrará algo.

-Eso es un si.-Dijo ella.- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Durante un instante la mirada de Karamatsu se ensombreció.

-Porque es el beber de todo superhéroe ayudar a los desprotegidos.-Contestaba sin apartar la vista de ella.

Era tiempo de la última pregunta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste después de detener a los criminales? No es bueno dejar sola a una chica en la noche.-Cuestionó al hombre.

El pelinegro suspiró.

-Siempre me voy rápido después de ayudar a alguien.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto curiosa.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Por alguna extraña razón solo provocó dolor a quienes quiero ayudar.-Dijo con pesar.

Ella se confundió por lo que le respondió.

-Si es así,-dudó un momento en seguir preguntando pero igual lo hizo-¿Por qué aun así lo haces? No recibes nada bueno a cambio, lastimas personas aun si no es a propósito y nadie recuerda que los ayudaste, no le veo el sentido.

Él sacó de su boca la paleta que estaba comiendo, mostrando solamente el palito del dulce.

-No es buscar que me reconozcan, se trata de hacer lo que creo correcto.-Le apuntó con el palito.- ¡Y mi hearth me dice que debo hacerlo porque son personas con sueños que están por cumplirse y no puedo permitir que el mal lo impida!

Ella veía su reflejo en los lentes de Karamatsu.

-Jamás podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia.-Hablo con un tono de voz apagado.

Fueron segundos en los que permanecieron en silencio.

-Supongo que eso era todo lo que querías saber, ¿o acaso hay otra pregunta que pueda responder por ti?-Cuestiono el chico.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Well,-habló el otro-espero haber podido aclarar todas tus dudas.

Se empezó a alejar de ella, Todoko solo veía alejarse. Él se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

-Todoko…

La otra se sobresaltó cuando la llamó.

-Debo avisarte que no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que conoces mi secreto.-Él le había estado dando la espalda y se giró levemente para observarla. Se retiró los lentes.-Así que de ahora en adelante estaré pendiente de ti.

Parpadeó confundida.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que dijo.

-No me apartaré de ti, debo de asegurarme de que el secreto quede entre nosotros.-Se volteó totalmente y le apuntó con su dedo.-¡Prepárate, por qué de ahora en adelante formaré parte de tu vida!

Pasó una corriente de aire que se llevaba algunas hojas de árboles con ella, Todoko no era capaz de disfrutar el hermoso ambiente nocturno que se creó. Tan solo era capaz de quedarse quieta mientras miraba a Karamatsu, buscando una señal de que no hablaba enserio.

-Hasta luego,-sacó una rosa de quien sabe dónde y se la arrojó, la rosa cayó en una de las manos de Todoko, la cual se sorprendió por la buena puntería del otro-¡Beautiful girl!-Después de decir eso, se alejó corriendo.

La castaña no era capaz de creerlo.

Su curiosidad la había condenado.

De haber sabido que él le avisaría que ahora estaría presente en su vida solo por enterarse de su secreto, mejor se hubiera quedado con la duda.

Era tal y como aquel dicho: "La curiosidad mató al gato."

Pues su curiosidad la condenó.

Si," pero murió sabiendo."

¿Qué importa si murió sabiendo o no el gato? El problema era de que definitivamente debía irse despidiendo de su vida tranquila ajena a los superhéroes.

Iba camino a su hogar con su cabeza hecha un lio, ¿en que estaba pensando al hablar con alguien que sabía era un superhéroe? Ahora no podría quitárselo de encima. No dejaba de pensar en él y todo lo que le dijo.

Él le había dicho que es el deber de todo superhéroe proteger a los desprotegidos.

Frunció el ceño.

"Eso es una mentira."

 **Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea en el momento que leas esto. Había escrito que no actualizaría ningún fic mío tan rápido dado que entré a la facultad pero aquí estoy (me odio, debería estar haciendo tarea) pero ya tenía esto escrito así que aquí esta.**

 **Espero les guste y perdonen los errores ortográficos que puedan haber, ya después corregiré estos errores y los del capítulo anterior pero no será pronto. Ahora sí, no creo poder actualizar pronto así que tomen esto como quieran: pequeño o largo receso de escribir fics, descanso de escritura, pero no piensen en la palabra con h (el hiatus es malévolo).**

 **Me despido y les deseo suerte en lo que hagan todos aquellos que lean esto. Gracias por su tiempo, hasta no muy pronto. Adios.**


End file.
